


Baby You're a Grand

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: 64damn_prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou tries to pay Issei back.  February 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're a Grand

"Uh," said Issei eloquently after Shirou made the proposal. And then, "Wha?"

"I know you heard me the first time, Issei," Shirou answered with a sigh.

"The words that I was hearing didn't make sense," countered Issei. "Y-you honestly want to.... do that to me? Why? If it's to teach me by example, I can try harder without you demeaning yourself..."

"It isn't demeaning or I wouldn't have let you do it to me what, twenty times by now." Shirou narrowed his eyes. "I just feel selfish because I'm the only one who ever gets it, and we've been dating for a while."

"But I like doing it!" Issei protested. "You shouldn't force yourself to do something you're not comfortable with."

"How do you know I won't enjoy doing it too?" Shirou asked.

"...You have a point." Issei took in a breath. "All right. You may do as you please."

They were both already shirtless, so Shirou pulled off Issei's pants with relative speed. His underwear quickly followed suit. Issei's erection suddenly seemed large and imposing.

Swallowing, Shirou started with the familiar. He wrapped a hand around the base, stroking back and forth with a steady rhythm. Issei started letting out those little gasps that he did when he was just beginning to get turned on.

"How's that? Good?" Shirou asked, even though he knew the answer from Issei's constant noise.

Issei nodded weakly. "G-good."

With that settled, it was time to move on to the next step. Shirou positioned himself, lying between Issei's legs, so that he could easily reach even the base with his tongue. He laved him delicately, accustoming himself to the taste. Not bad, not exactly.

"Pl...pl...please do it a little harder, Emiya," Issei murmured, gripping the bedsheets with both hands.

Shirou nodded, and more firmly applied his tongue in long strokes from base to tip. He licked the tip itself a few times, causing Issei's grip on the sheets to tighten. Then, figuring he'd go for broke, he took the head into his mouth and began sucking on it.

"Th-that's good, yes, oh please yes-" Issei was babbling at this point, his attempts at sentences more broken up by moans and gasps the further down Shirou went. He stopped briefly when Shirou scraped a tooth against him, but that only happened once, and soon he was back to his delirious bliss.

"I... I believe I may be coming soon," he managed to force out. "Y-you may not want to swa, swallow." Agreeing with his assessment, Shirou pulled his mouth off of Issei and replaced it with his hand again. True to his word, it didn't take Issei very long to tremble and cry out, spilling himself across Shirou's face.

As soon as he recovered from his orgasm, Issei blushed and wiped off the come that had landed on Shirou's face with his fingers. "I should have told you to move as well. M-my deepest apologies." He sucked the come off of his fingers and frowned. "You taste better than I do."

"Was it good?" Shirou asked nervously, moving to lie next to Issei.

"Of course it was. The thought that you'd be willing to do something like that for me at all could've brought me to orgasm." Issei smiled gently, but his expression soon turned wicked. "Now let's see about getting you taken care of..."


End file.
